Dragon's Blood
by lainnamarie
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise,and Draco visit a Crown princess with the blood of dragons running through her veins. Her and harry feel a speical connection


Hi people this is one of my first fanfics so be gentle with me but yeah…. it's a harry/o.c. fic…. hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!!! (Except my characters)

Dragon's Blood

Ch. 1

Harry heard a tapping on the window and quickly glanced up to see Hedwig with a letter attached to her leg. He walked over to the window and let her in taking the letter from her leg. Opening it he swiftly read

Dear Harry,

I have a matter of some importance to talk with you about so I will need to come to Hogwarts as soon as possible. This letter will become a portkey tomorrow at noon. Inform your aunt and uncle that you will be leaving.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry glanced over it again. 'Interesting wonder what it is about' he thought as he rushed down the stairs to announce to his aunt that he was leaving tomorrow. He then rushed back up to pack his stuff up. Excitement went through him as he wondered what Dumbledore could want.

The next day a couple minutes till noon he stood patiently waiting clutching the letter in his hand and holding onto his things with the other. He felt the familiar tug and was soon landing on the ground of the Great Hall.

"Harry?" a surprised Hermione exclaimed.

"Hmm?" he replied as he glanced around seeing the others around him Ron, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. Harry didn't feel the hatred towards Draco that he would have a year ago. They had somehow managed to become friends in their sixth year.

"Well now that everyone has shown up lets head to my office," a twinkle-eyed Dumbledore stated from behind them. They merely nodded their heads and followed. When they reached his office he motioned for them to sit. Then fixing them with a firm look he said, " You're probably wondering why you're here. I have decided that it would be best if you were sent to a friend of mine who would protect you for most of the summer."

" Who are you sending us to Professor?" Hermione asked.

" That you will find out when you get there", Amazingly the twinkle in his eyes doubled as he said this. He then handed each of them a necklace with a charm on them that was in the form of a dragon. " In five minutes you will arrive in a huge courtyard and then directed to my friend, see you at the start of school." Dumbledore stood and left the room.

" Well I don't care as long as its not out in the middle of nowhere", Draco drawled.

" I just hope its not some old geezer", Ron grumbled.

Hermione glared at him, " Dumbledore's friend doesn't have to be old you know."

That was the last thing said as they were tugged from the room and unceremoniously dumped on the ground of a stone courtyard. They swiftly stood up and saw a young woman dressed in breezy silks.

" You're her Highness's guests I'm assuming", she said. The group's mouths opened in surprise, but before they say anything she said " this way", and motioned to a door on their right. Entering it they went up a flight of stairs and ended up in a sitting room.

" Her Highness will be with you shortly", the young woman said as she exited the room. Glancing at each other they stood around awkwardly for a minute before the door opened again. Stepping inside was one of the most beautiful young women they had ever seen. She had light chestnut hair that went to the middle of her back and almost glowing violet eyes. Her silk dress was light lavender and sleeveless with a v-neckline and only reached her knees. She looked at them with a smile and then a look of surprise spread on her face.

" Blaise?" she asked in amazement.

" Reina?" Blaise choked out an equal look of surprise on his face. Delight then spread on Reina's face as she threw her arms around him. Everyone stared in shock at the two of them.

" Umm… You guys this is my cousin Reina", Blaise said voice full of shock.

" I take it that means Dumbledore told you nothing", she said amusement in her voice, "typical. Well as Blaise said my name is Reina. But what he didn't know is that I am actually a crown princess. Now who are you? " She asked turning to Ron.

Turning red he stuttered, " Ronald Weasley". She nodded and turned to Draco.

" Draco Malfoy" then she looked at Hermione. " Hermione Granger" then glancing at Harry their eyes connected. Her eyes widened as felt a tug in his direction.

" Harry Potter" he said blushing as he felt the same.

" Oh" was all she said until she shook herself mentally " well you guys go get settled in your rooms and then I'll explain as much as I can to you". With that she flounced out of the room obviously expecting them to follow.

Yeah so there you go! I was ruche d and couldn't write a very long chapter sorry!

Hope to update soon!

Please review


End file.
